Revelations
by Mettiz
Summary: Revan's former apprentice is teamed up with one of the persons she finds most annoying, Atton Rand, but she accepts. What will happen between Atton and Liana on this trip? Will Liana manage to change her view on him?I really stink at summaries...oh well
1. Chapter 1

**The Mission is a given**  
"Why are you here?" she asked irritated. She didn't move as she focused on the lightsaber beam. She stared into the deep blue double bladed lightsaber, which, ironically, was the same color as her eyes. She slowly lifted it over her head and carefully spun it in front of her. She moved it faster, until it was just a blue blur of light. She loved the feeling of control, but yet, if she didn't focus she could lose a body part, or even her own life. It was the thing she loved the most about it.

Her brown hair reflected the blue light from the lightsaber, as did the rest of her body. She was tall and attractive, and most would think she was an easy win in a sparring match, or even in a real combat. She was always underestimated, but she didn't care: They had to pay the price in the end.

"I like to watch you working." he said to her from behind. She let out a grunt, which simply said: 'you are annoying'. She heard a chuckle from behind and desperately tried to ignore him. He moved closer towards her. The speed of her movements increased even more, although one would have thought it impossible, yet she managed. She felt his presence right behind her, now, and she was forced to stop her training. She didn't wish to hurt the annoying man.

She lowered her lightsaber and one by one the lights on each side disappeared. Her breathing was harsh and quick, and her face was flustered and sweaty. She put her lightsaber hilt in her belt and straightened her clothes out to look more presentable.

She lifted her head to stare in front of her. The room they were in was simple. Both the walls and the floor wore matching shades of grey, and at her left was a small fountain, supposedly to calm you're body and mind. On the right were some flowers, like a little garden, and a bench was in front of it. She stared strait forward, trying to calm her breathing.

He was so close now, so close she could feel his warm breath in her neck, and almost feel his body touching hers.

She stared into the door, which reflected her image. Her light brown clothes were tight around her waist and torso, and her skirt reached a little below her bottom, and her legs, which were covered in slighter darker brown pants, showed her legs nicely. She had a few freckles in her face, and because of her training, it looked as if she was blushing. Her shoulder brown hair rested over her shoulders and at her back, a little wet from the sweat. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"Feeling better, Liana?" she stared up at the man who had asked with a smirk. He was almost a head taller than her. His chocolate brown eyes stared down at her with amusement filled in them. His hair was short and was also brown, though it had a much deeper color. He wore almost the same clothes as Liana did, only that his skirt was longer, and the clothes showed his muscles much better and had a darker color.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for asking, Atton" Liana said as she turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Whoa whoa! Are we in a bad mood today?" he asked.

"Yes, we are. Because some fool walked in and ruined my training, which I have not had in a long time, until today!" she answered Atton angrily.

"Who is this bastard?! I'll kick his ass!" he said in mock tone and raised his fists.

"First of all, you are a Jedi! You are not supposed to use violence unless it's the last option, and second: You are the bastard!" she snapped at him while she started to walk towards the exit, leaving him with an even bigger smirk.

"And what about: there is no emotion?" he said after her.

She stopped and glared back at him. "If you're gonna lecture me about the Jedi Code, then perhaps you should follow it yourself!" she snapped back at him.

"Ouch!" was his reply to her. She felt his eyes on her back as she walked out. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Dinner" she answered him back just as she was entering the door, before it shut close behind her.

Atton started to chuckle and walked slowly towards the exit after Liana had left. "Damn, she's hot!" Atton thought to himself as he too walked out of the room, leaving it empty.

…

"But I still don't understand why I have to go on this mission, with HIM! Of all the people you could choose, why did you have to pick Atton Rand, which you know irritates me more than anything!? Why, Revan?" She asked the former Sith Lord and her former mentor. Revan looked back at her, trying to hide her amusement, which apparently was noticed by Liana, since her frown on her face only deepened. Revan smiled a soft smile and looked at her.

Revan was extremely beautiful. Liana wouldn't admit it, but sometimes she was jealous of her as they walked together, and everyone noticed her, and Liana couldn't help but only feel like a shadow. Her long silken blond hair flowed in the wind; making everyone want to touch it, just too feel if it's as soft as it looks like. Her green eyes where simply deep poles, which you could stare into and get lost. Her figure was perfect. Not to big breasts, but not too small, she had a well build body, and which was slightly tanned as she often was found outside, training in only a shirt and some shorts. She walked and acted with elegance and her voice was so soft and gentle. Everyone respected her, and when Liana was chosen to become her apprentice, she couldn't believe it. She had been trained in the Jedi ways, but still what she learned from Revan she never would have learned from another Jedi Master. And now Liana had become a Jedi Knight.

"It's just a simple mission. You two just have to travel to Tatooine, retrieve the holodisc, and return with it. You won't have to stay long with Atton, only a few days," Revan told Liana, turning and walking into the garden. She smiled and stopped when she saw some of the younglings trying to use the Force to move some rocks, suddenly lost in her memories.

Liana noticed that her previous master was staring towards something so she followed Revan's gaze, and for a second she forgot her furry and smiled a little. But then she remembered what they were discussing and started to argue again: "But why me?! Why didn't you pick for example Mira, who is almost bored to death, to do this task?"

"Because she would have strangled the poor guy even before they where half way," was the dry response.

"And I wouldn't?" Liana asked her.

Revan started to laugh softly and stared at her. "I know that you will be able to handle him, since you were my previous student. And I know you will be able to handle the mission." Revan answered Liana, and gave her one of her famous teacher looks. Not even the famous Republic hero Carth Onasi or the Mandalorian leader, Canderous Ordo were able to argue against that look.

Liana sighed in defeat and turned around and started to walk towards the Jedi temple again. "Fine, but I won't promise that he'll return safely." She said to the Jedi Master over her shoulder, then mumbled to herself: "Because I might be the one who is responsible for his injuries." Revan shook her head and started to look at the younglings again, smiling.

…

"All right! Listen up, Atton!" she stood in front of him with her hand raised and her finger pointed at him.

"When a woman raises her yelling finger at one, it's never good." Atton thought to himself and stared at the woman in front of him.

"Let's make things clear. I don't like you! I have never liked you, and I'll never like you! If you try anything, I will not hesitate to beat the crap out of you or leave you behind on some unknown planet! You got that!?" Liana said to him, wondering if she had to beat the message into his head.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said while he grinned at her and made a mock salute. She glared at him, and if looks could kill, he would have been dead by now. Atton shuddered and realized that he probably should have kept his mouth shut.

She took a deep breath. "Just keep away from me, unless it's an emergency." she told him through gritted teeth. She shook her head and muttered to herself: "This is going to be a long journey." and walked into the ship in front of them in the hangar, the Ebon Hawk.

…

As Liana was rearranging some of the supplies in the med room, she suddenly stopped moving as she heard whistling. The song sounded familiar and she walked towards the source of the music, if you could call it that. She walked into the cockpit and started at Atton sitting in the pilot seat. "Hm? Liana?" he said turning the chair around to look at her. He was eyeing her up and down for a few seconds with a grin on his face, and Liana made her hand into fist, ready to punch him in the face, when his eyes stared directly into hers. "What's up?" he asked. For a short while she was lost in his eyes and had completely forgotten why she was there in the first place, but she soon remembered when she saw Atton raising his left eyebrow, curious.

"I…um…nothing…it's nothing important." She said as she turned around and started to walk out from the room. Atton only shrugged and turned the chair again staring into the black space in front of him through the windows of the room, and started to whistle again. Liana stopped in her tracks as she stood there and listened to the song, suddenly remembering which song it was. She wondered why he was whistling this song, filled with so much sadness. She thought if she should ask, but then decided against it and left him alone.

Liana had forgotten how much she detested Tatooine. The planet and its surface was not what bothered her, but its inhabitants, except for the Jawas. The Jawas were the only ones who were not rude and were willing to help, as long they got something in return, and that wasn't much, especially with the connections she had, thanks to Master Revan. She had already contacted the leader of one of the tribes on the planet, Iziz, and had agreed to meet with him in with the gate of Anchorhead. Fortunately she had learned their language because of HK-47, although he had been reluctant to do so, but was forced to follow his Master's order. Unfortunately this had some downsides with it as well as there were upsides. Because of HK special choice of words, she had more than once insulted some of the Jawas without even knowing it, at least not until the Exile, Raenef, had told her trough hysterical laughter. Liana shuddered at the memory, and for the thousand time, cursed HK.

The ramp lowered itself in front of her, and when it was opened, you couldn't help but cover your eyes. The wave of warm air hit her in the face. She opened her robe slightly so she wouldn't die of heat stroke, and checked if she had her bottle of water with her. She had also changed her clothing, not wanting unwanted attention from people, but still had her lightsaber hidden. She wore a red jacket, which was light to wear, and when she walked with it opened when it was warmth, she was not too warm amazingly enough, and when the night came; it would keep her warm enough to not start freezing. She wore a black shirt, which showed her figure, and had a low v-neck, showing her cleavage. Her pants clinged to her legs and had just a little bit lighter black color to it then her shirt. At her feet she wore black tall bots, with grey marks on, and her hair was in a ponytail.

She walked down the ramp and looked around in the outside hangar. People of different species where everywhere, talking or arguing, selling or buying, fixing ships and other machines. Boxes of supplies were placed all around close to the wall, and she also noticed that close to the door, which led in to the city, were turrets and also some guards. She couldn't remember there had been anything of that earlier when she had been here. But the last time she was here was for a year ago, so things change, right?

She turned around towards the ramp "Are you coming or what?!" she asked Atton. Just as the words left her mouth the man appeared on the ramp, walking down it like he had done so many times in the past. His white shirt hang loosely on him, but yet showed that he was well built. Also his brown leather jacket helped to show this, and also to hide the lightsabers on each of his sides. His brown gloves rested slightly over his grey and brown belt. His black-grey pants covered his legs and dark brown shoes covered his feet.

She only shook her head and turned around and started walking towards the door. She stopped when she saw someone walking towards them. The man stopped in front of Liana and Atton, and studied both of them, although his eyes lingered much longer on her than on Atton. He was wearing a light brown jacket and darker brown pants and simple brown shoes. He had blue eyes and a little long blond hair. "What do you want?" Atton asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The man moved his eyes over to Atton and straightened himself up before he answered him. "I'm sorry to disturb you both, but you have to pay a fee of 500 credits to land in this hangar."

"What!" Atton said, raising his fists. "Why the hell should we pay that much to land in this crappy hangar!?" Atton asked angrily. Liana noticed in the corner of her eye that the guards, which were patrolling the door, stared towards them, raising their weapons and slowly starting to walk towards them. 

"Atton…" she said with a low voice, still keeping an eye on the guards moving closer. Atton glared at the man standing in front of them, and the man returned the glare. "Perhaps you should calm down a little." she whispered to him harshly before she stepped in front of him and smiled to the man in front of her. "I'm sorry, Sir. My partner didn't mean to offend you. You see, he is a little overprotective of his money. But if I may ask, why do we have to pay so much when only for a year ago we had to pay 100 credits?" the man looked at her and seemed to relax a little, but again his eyes went up and down her body, which made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Time change things. Ever since Czerka Corporation left the planet, the Hutts have taken over the control of this planet, making it much more difficult to make profit. Which is why we have to raise the price." he answered her.

"I see…" Liana said and turned and looked at Atton, who stared back at her, then Atton said

"But we are still not paying that price! It's simply too much for a hangar fee!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who decided this." The man answered back to Atton. Liana noticed that he looked towards the guards, motioning them to come closer.

Suddenly Liana stomped on Atton's foot, and Atton let out a cry of pain, then he started to mumble curses. "Again, I'm sorry for my partner's rudeness. Is there anything we could do to lower the price?" she started to bat her eyelashes towards the man and moved closer against him. Atton stopped cursing and stared at her, completely lost for words and his eyes wide, until he saw the little hand movement from his female partner directed at the other man "You will let us pass, only paying 100 credits" she whispered to the man, so only he and Atton could hear it, but for the rest it seemed as she was flirting with the man.

"I will let you both pass, only paying 100 credits." he repeated in a trance, then it was as he suddenly woke up from a dream and stared at her, confusion written in his face, then said "All right, you can pay a 100 credits to use this hangar, but not lower than that, or else I'll throw you out!" Liana smiled at him and took out 100 credits from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Thanks'." she started to walk towards the door, expecting Atton to follow her, which he did, but not before he gave the man a message

"Take care of my girl, all right?"

"Yeah yeah," was the man's reply as he walked away, glad to finally be done with them.

"You surprise me sometimes, Liana. I didn't know you were the kind of girl to do those stuff." Atton said with a little awe in his voice. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Atton." Liana said as she continued to walk.

"But I like to find out." he thought to himself and smirked, following her.

…

Liana sat in the cockpit chair as she gazed out through the windows, staring at the people walking around, minding their own business. The meeting with Iziz had gone well. Atton didn't understand their language, so fortunately he missed Iziz's insults about him, but Liana was unable to keep back most of her laughter, and it ended with her standing there snorting and covering her mouth with her hands. Atton stood there and asked again and again what was so funny. Of course she covered it up, telling him that Iziz was telling her a joke and she would tell him later. He only shrugged and suddenly his eyes were on some females walking by, giggling and waving to him, earning him a smack to the head by Liana.

Liana thought at the conversation she had had with Iziz and the information she had received from him. Iziz had told her that the holodisc they were searching for was in the hands of a large group of thugs. He also told her that their base was located somewhere south from the gate, but their base was heavily guarded, and lots of traps were placed all over the area. Some of the thugs were former Republic soldiers and even some Sith. How they managed to cooperate was beyond her. When she asked Iziz when they were most heavily guarded, he answered her it was during the night, and at day many of the thugs left to take care of some "business". She could sense the Jawa's dislike of the thugs, and when she asked why, he replied that the thugs often had attacked them and stolen their goods.

It was time to make a plan so Atton and herself could retrieve the holodisc.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's it? That's the plan?"

"If I made a too complicated plan, you wouldn't have been able to understand it, Atton." Liana said irritated as she was looking through some of their equipment. She pulled out two belts and studied them. She smiled as she handed one of them to Atton and strapped the other around herself.

"So it's just sneak in, avoid getting noticed, steal the disc, sneak out, and then leave?" he asked, still not believing entirely that this was the plan.

"Yup." she answered, then pressed a button on the belt and disappeared.

Ever since Czerka corporation had left the planet, people didn't need hunters license to enter the desert, but they did need a passport, and also to sign a contract, making the city not responsible for what happened to you when you entered the dessert. Liana and Atton had signed the contract and received their passports, and was now standing in front of the large door, leading out to the dessert. She was searching for the guard, anxious to get started. She finally located a blue Twi'lek in a guard uniform, standing on the far right side of the door, talking to another green Twi'lek, or rather flirting. She sighed and started to walk towards him, dragging Atton behind her. Atton stared at her with amusement.

"I knew you would come around." He said to her in a smug voice.

"Huh?" was her reply as she continued to walk towards the guard.

"In the beginning of this mission you didn't even want to talk to me, but now you can't even keep your hands of me! You can't fight my irresistible charm."

"The only reason for why I'm dragging you with me is because if I didn't, you would be off somewhere, trying to get into some innocent girl's pants! And I can't do this on my own. Besides, if we get detected I need someone to stay behind to keep them occupied, while I get away." Atton glared at her, only receiving an innocent face back, before she turned her face forward again.

"Excuse me, sir?" Liana asked the man who was supposed to be the guard. He turned around and glared at her, oblivious angry for the interruption. She studied the blue Twi'lek as he stood there. He was tall; almost a whole head taller than her, but his eyes had an ice grey color, and seemed harsh. He had some small scars in his face, making him look a little older then she guessed he was. His uniform had a yellow brown color, with several pockets, and a black belt with a blaster on each side. He wore black leather boots, and black leather gloves. Both his tentacles where resting on his shoulder and down his torso.

He answered in an irritated voice, obviously no intention of being polite. "Yes?" Liana raised an eyebrow at him, then asked if he could open the door, so herself and her partner could enter the dessert. "Let me see you're passports." He said to her. Atton handed his first to him, then Liana handed hers as well. "Hmm, fine. I will open the door." he said after a while of studying the passports, handing them back to Atton and Liana. They both took them and walked over to the door, getting ready to enter the dessert. The guard walked towards a control panel and entered a code and giving it the commands to open the door. The door opened up, and the two Jedi Knights walked through the door, then it shut closed fast behind them. They stared back towards the city and the huge door. Liana took a deep breath and slowly turned around and let her eyes wander over the horizon of the dessert. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and she stared at the owner, receiving a reassuring smile from Atton, then he started to walk south, where their target probably was. 

…

The fires dancing in front of her was so hypnotizing, she couldn't keep her eyes from it, and not to mention the warmth she received from it. Liana sighed has she pulled her jacket closer to her body, cursing herself for not bringing some extra clothing. She raised her head and stared around camp, searching for any signs of her companion. He had been gone for an hour or so by now, going out to scout the area. She would never admit it, but she missed him. She felt lonely without him here by her side. Atton could be really irritating sometimes, but he could also be nice and kind and handsome…her eyes widen as she realized what she just thought. 

"Did I just think that he was handsome!? What the hell is wrong with me?" Again she let out a deep sigh, staring into the flames once again, lost in its beautiful, red, hypnotic dance. She sat there for a while, thinking about her relationship with Atton, and tried to figure out what she truly felt about him. She suddenly remembered the day when Atton had been whistling on a special song. And before she knew it she was singing with a low, but beautiful voice:

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I pray to the Gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

"You're beautiful."

Liana jumped up from where she sat and turned around, her hand on her double bladed lightsaber, ready to fight, but then relaxed as she saw who it was. "Don't do that!" she snapped at him, sending him a death glare. He didn't reply, only moved closer to her. She became confused, and as she stared into his eyes she became even more confused. They were the same, but yet they were different. He walked closer towards her, one step at the time. At first Liana didn't do anything, but when he started to get too close, she took a step back. 

He took a step forward, she took one step back, but suddenly she was one the ground, tripping over some bags. She didn't move as she stared up at Atton, feeling her face getting a slight blush. He stepped closer and offered his hand to her, and she took it. When he pulled her up he also pulled her close so their chests were touching. He stared down into her eyes, losing himself in them. He slowly lowered his head towards hers and his lips only slightly touched hers, resulting into her eyes widening. He parted with her ever so slightly, making their breaths mingle, and their noses were touching a little bit. His left hand was on her waist now, and his right was on her hip, pulling her even closer, and started stroking up and down

At first Liana body tensed, but then relaxed a little bit as she kept staring into those beautiful brown eyes. She lifted her hands and put them around his neck, tugging a little bit on his hair, and her breathing started to increase. Again Atton placed his lips on hers, but this time it was harder, and this time Liana kissed him back, a little hesitant. He pulled her even closer, and Liana let out a moan in surprise, and Atton took the opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth. Liana melted into the kiss, forgetting everything around them, but after a while she felt her lungs burn with the desire for air, and she parted with Atton, and both were panting.

Atton moved a little away to be able to look at her face. He stared at her and a soft smile was on his lips. He lifted his right hand slowly and removed some of the hair that had fallen into her face. He bent down one last time and gave her a deep kiss. He took her hand and led her to the fire and laid down, pulling Liana with him. He then put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Liana didn't know what to do. She was extremely confused by now. It had been her first kiss and first time anyone had acted like Atton had against her, but as the time went by she felt safe and comfortable. It felt so right being here, in Atton's arms, and soon she slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

…

Both of them were wearing light clothes as they were spying on their target, trying to blend in with the sand. Liana counted how many guards there where, and Atton tried to see where they might keep the disc. There were several tents placed around in the camp, and only 5 guards were on a patrol in this quite large camp, which surprised both of them. They used the Force to sense where and how many people there were total, and only 15 people was there in the camp, which would have fitted at least 30 men. Perhaps the rest of the group was out taking care of their "business".

The guards moved around the camp all the time, but since it was such a large camp, it took some time for the guards to move from spot to spot, around 1-2 minutes. Liana and Atton lay still, deciding to wait 5-10 minutes to see if this pattern was correct. As they lay still Liana studied the base more closely. The tents had a brown-yellow color, and each one was probably able to house 2 persons, but she guessed that many of the tents were used to supplies and weapons.

She stared at the guards walking around in circle over and over again. One of them was a Selkath, and she couldn't understand that he was able to survive out here in the dessert, unable to be close to the water, which the Selkaths relied on to survive. He was wearing a brown suit with a grey west and black boots, obviously annoyed of the heat. The second guard was a blue Twi'lek with the same kind of clothes as the rest of the guards, carrying on his right a blaster, and on his left a short sword. He was wearing the same clothes as the Selkath did, in fact all of the guards wore the same type of clothes.

Her eyes went to the next guard, a green Duros. He looked extremely tired, or drunk, since he lost his balance several times, and didn't seem to have any weapons. She watched as he walked into some boxes, stumbling and then falling over and hit his head, then making several curses in his language. She shook her head and looked towards the forth and the fifth guards. Both of them were humans, but it didn't seem they got along. Right now they were standing with one of the tent, arguing. Both of them seemed experienced fighters, so perhaps one of them was a former Sith, while the other was a former Republic soldier.

That made sense, and as she watched them longer, and their arguing continued, until they stopped and continued with their guard duties. Liana turned to look at Atton, and once she stared at his face, memories from the previous night flooded her memory, and were unable to stop the blush showing on her face. Atton turned his head towards her, smirking, then leaned closer and placed his lips quickly on her lips before saying "Let's go."

He stood up slowly and activated his stealth belt. Liana was furious at him for kissing her again, and decided she would yell at him later. Before she stood up, she activated her belt and followed Atton slowly towards the camp.

They walked as silently as they could through the camp, towards the tent that looked a little bit different from the others, hoping the disc would be in there. Before they reached the tent however they had to hide behind some compartments, because one of the guards walked by. They waited and was about to move again, when the two human soldiers again meet and started to argue, right next to the tent. They couldn't move, so they waited. Although their body might be invisible, their shadows were not, so it was too risky to try to walk by them.

5 minutes went by, then 10, then 15, then 20 and even after 30 minutes they were still arguing. Liana sat completely still, but gritted her teeth, feeling the pain in her two legs. She had to move soon, or else she would receive one hell of a cramp in her legs. She stared at Atton through her head gear, seeing that he was also feeling a bit uncomfortable. He noticed her staring and stared back at her. His eyes lingered on her for a while, but then he quickly looked back at the tent and the two guards, then looked back at Liana. Liana stared at him, wondering what he was up to. He nodded his head towards her and started to crouch slightly towards the tent, crouching as far out as possible from the guards. Liana's mouth hung wide open and thought of several painful things she would do to him later. She started, although reluctantly, to follow him, doing the same movements as he had done before her.

Atton was close to the entrance of the tent now, and when both of the guards weren't looking, he snuck in. Liana was hiding, waiting for her turn. She just wanted to make a little opening in the back of the tent, which would have been a lot easier, but guessed it might have some sort of sensors there, or perhaps droids.

"Now is my chance" she thought to herself as both of the guards were extremely busy arguing. She silently ran towards the entrance, but unfortunately when she passed it, her body made contact with the tent, and made a piece of it flap, which again made a sound. She froze as she realized what had happened.

"What was that?" one of the human guards said.

"What was what?" the other man asked, puzzled, and slightly annoyed for the changing of the topic.

"Didn't you hear that?" the other guard said as he was staring towards the tent.

"It was probably the wind." The other man answered back.

"How could it be the wind when there is none?!"

"…let's check it out then."

Liana heard both of the guards coming, and searched the tent for Atton. She saw him standing beside a disabled droid, and saw that he also held something in his hand. She stared closer, then looked up into his face, receiving a nod, confirming he had the holo disc.

Liana turned around and stepped a few steps back, getting into her battle position and placed her hand on her belt, where her lightsaber hang. Atton first put the disc away, and then did the same. As the guards entered the tent, their weapons were drawn, ready to attack. Now Liana was a lot closer to them, so she got the chance of seeing their faces better. The man closest to her had a red-brown, short and messy hair. His green eyes were hidden beneath some strands of hair, giving them and the rest of the face a darker look. His face held several scars, but one was a long thin line, stretching from his ear down to his mouth, making him look a little creepier. He was wielding a long single vibro blade with both his hands, and the way he was standing and holding the blade, Liana guessed he was an experienced melee fighter.

Her eyes went to the next man, with the long blond curly hair. His eyes were crystal blue, and although his body seemed to be bored, his eyes were searching everywhere, aware of his surroundings. His face seemed soft, but yet his eyes held a mad look. He was taller than the other.

"Why is the droid disabled?" the one with blond hair asked.

"How the hell should I know, Derek?" the other man snapped at him.

The man named Derek raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "My my, aren't we grumpy? Oh, I forgot! You Republic dogs always get easily angry. Right, Gallis?" Gallis only glared at Derek, but suddenly tensed. Derek noticed this and raised his rifle.

Gallis raised his vibro blade, and slowly started to walk towards where Liana was hiding. He stood there for a while, just watching and listening. Liana tried not to breathe, but she felt that her legs were hurting, starting to feel the cramp. She gritted her teeth, and tried to forget the pain. Gallis turned around and started to walk towards Derek. Liana thanked the Force and let out a breath, which she instantly regretted.

She raised her double lightsaber and ignited it before she got her head sliced of. She was visible again, and she stared into the eyes of her attacker. She saw his devilish smile on his face as he raised his sword again and then attacked. The lightsaber and sword clashed over and over again. Liana parried his attacks with some difficulty, amazed at how skilled this man was. Suddenly he managed to land a blow on her left side, making her cry out in pain. Since she wasn't wearing much armor, she had received a deep wound, and blood was seeping out from it. She ignored the pain and increased the speed and strength in each attack. After a while they jumped away from each other and both were panting heavily. Liana noticed that Atton had started a fight with Derek, parrying all the blaster shots coming from the man. Atton managed to get closer, which forced Derek to go from ranged to melee, and he pulled out a long sword.

Gallis attacked again and Liana raised her lightsaber for defense. Deep blue sparks fell from her double bladed lightsaber as hers and Gallis weapon clashed. Gallis was extremely strong, and Liana started to feel the pain in her arms from parrying off his attacks. But she noticed that he wasn't as fast as she was, and she had already used that to her advantage, which managed to give him some slashes. Gallis ran at her, and again Liana blocked it, but this time she whirled around him and stabbed her lightsaber into his back. She heard him gasp as he fell to his knees on floor. She pulled out her lightsaber and stared at him, and felt pity as she watched him falling into his own pool of blood, then felt his life fade away. 

Liana turned her eyes at Atton, and watched in awe as he fought against Derek. Atton's two yellow single handed lightsabers made Atton shine as the sun. Their movements were like a dance, a dangerous dance. Attack, block, evade, attack again, parry, strike…their movements were hypnotizing, and Liana wondered if she should join the battle too.

She raised her lightsaber and got ready to help him, when she suddenly heard Atton yell something at her: "Liana, don't interfere! This is my battle." She nodded and watched them going. Derek was also very skilled with a blade. 

Both of the men parted and glared at each other, panting. Derek glanced over to Liana, and got a smirk on his face. "What's so funny?" Atton asked Derek, still in a battle position.

Derek shifted his eyes from Liana to Atton. "Just the things I'm gonna do to your friend when you're dead." Derek chuckled. Liana shuddered, and tightened her grip on her lightsaber. Liana felt sick as she watched their enemy, and wanted nothing more than to end him. She stared towards Atton, and her eyes widened. His brows were in a deep frown, and the only emotion she could see in his eyes was hate, anger…and fear.  
Atton ran at Derek, with an amazing speed and attacked. This completely surprised Derek, and his block wasn't completely successful as he received a deep slash in his left shoulder. Atton's attacks didn't stop, he attacked and attacked, and all Derek could do was parry. Atton paused for a second and Derek used the time to attack him. Atton's left lightsaber parried his oncoming attack, while his right saber stabbed into him, right through his heart. Atton glared at Derek as he fell to his knees on the ground, coughing up blood. He pushed his lightsaber further into Derek. Derek's eyes widened and his mouth opened for a silent scream, then Atton pulled out his lightsaber.

"As long there's breath in me, I will never let anyone hurt Liana." Atton whispered into his opponent's ear as he took his last breath and fell dead down.

Liana couldn't quite understand what had happened, why Atton was acting this way. She stared at him with wide eyes, and a hint of fear in them, for she had never seen this side of him before. She stood frozen, but then managed to will her body to move towards him. "Atton?"

Atton snapped his head around when Liana called for him with a careful and gentle voice. He stared at her, as he had just woken up from a trance. Liana walked up to him and placed her right hand on his left cheek, caressing it. His body tensed at the contact, but then relaxed. His eyes studied her body, and stopped at her left side, eyes widening in fear as he saw the wound. He instantly reached the wound with his right hand. Liana's eyes followed it and stared at it as faint blue light emitted from his hand over her wound, and she watched in awe as the wound closed up.

She suddenly heard people from the outside running towards them, and realized that if they didn't move, they would be in deep trouble. Liana grabbed Atton hand and activated her stealth. Atton followed suit and ran after her. They ran to one of the walls of the tent, and lifted it up and crawled under. They ran in the direction they came from the same morning, and hoped that they wouldn't be noticed


	3. Chapter 3

They had both arrived safely back at the Ebon Hawk, and were now in outer space, destination: Coruscant. Liana sat in the medic room, treating some small wounds, and making sure the wound, which Atton had partially healed, was all right. She wanted to put some bandages on it, to make sure that it would not reopen again. It was painful to move her left arm, and winced several times when she tried. Her shirt didn't help either, except being in the way. She slowly lifted her light brown shirt over her head, and now she sat only in her bra and pants. She tried again to bandage her wound, but again she winced when she felt the pain.

"Here, let me help." Liana jumped as she had not sensed him at all, probably because of the pain and the wound taking all of her concentration. She stared at him as he moved over to her left side and gently put his right arm right next to her wound. He bent down and started to examine her wound, all the while gently stroking her skin next to it. She shuddered under his touch, and without realizing it, she let out a moan. Atton stopped stroking her skin and stared at her with wide eyes, a little smirk on his face.

Liana blushed and decided looking at the wall was extremely interesting. Atton chuckled, then continued with giving her the medical treatment. He repeated what he had done to Liana when they were in enemy camp, and a soft blue light came from his hand. Liana let out a sigh as she felt most of the pain slowly disappearing.

"Why did you do it?" Liana suddenly whispered.

"What?" Atton asked, not hearing what she had said. Liana gazed down at him again, repeating her question.

"Why did you do it?" Atton had just put the bandage on, and was now looking intently at Liana.

"Did what?" he asked, although he knew exactly what she was talking about. Liana shifted her gaze to the wall again.

"Why did you react like that? When that guard said those things to you about me, why did you become so angry?"

"Of course I would be angry!" he snapped at her. Liana sat calmly and kept staring at the wall, not daring to look at Atton, not yet.

"You knew he only said those things to you to try to upset you. "

Atton looked down at the floor, feeling his anger rising, but took a deep breath before he said back: "I didn't want to take any chances." Liana then looked at Atton and reached out her right hand to his face, gently stroking it.

"Take any chances of what?" she asked softly and she kept studying him.

"Of losing you!" He yelled and pulled away from her. He walked over to the wall and rested his head against it, with the support of his arms. Silence filled the room.

Liana jumped down from the examination table and walked over to Atton, standing right behind him. "I can't lose you now, because…" he turned around and walked closer to Liana, staring deep into her eyes. He placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Because?" Liana asked as she saw that he was hesitating with his answer.

"Because…because I love you!... As long as I can help it, I will never let anything bad happened to you. I will protect you…" Liana widened her eyes as she heard those words. She guessed he could be scary when he wanted to be. But to know that he loved her, to know he would protect her, it felt surreal.

Atton lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers, first gently, but then harder. Liana melted into the kiss, and felt that she would collapse, if it hadn't been for Atton's arms holding her.

He broke the kiss and both were panting slightly. "I love you." He repeated again. Liana said nothing as she thought about what had happened in her head. "Passion, fear and emotion leads to the dark side. Already it has started to affect Atton. I think I love him, but I don't want him to suffer, but Revan and Carth are together. If they can, can't Atton and I?" Liana thought as she rested her head against his chest.

"Liana?" Liana lifted her face and gazed at Atton, and tears fell from her eyes. Atton bent down and kissed the tears away, then pulled her closer to him, trying to still her shaking body.

"Liana?" he repeated, tightening his hold at her.

"No, I can't lose her too. I love her so much, please…" he thought to himself as he rested his head on hers.

"I…I do love you, Atton,but…"

"But what?" "…" "Liana?" 

"…I…I don't want you to suffer because of our love. So many falls to the dark side, because of their feelings for each other. I don't want to see you like when you fought against Derek, when you let your anger take control of your actions. I…I don't want you to fall to the dark side!" She said, then pulled away from him. Tears were running freely down her face now, and her body shook even more. Atton walked towards her.

"I won't." he said to her in a reassuring voice to her. "As long as you are here with me." He pulled her to him again and held her close. They stood like that for a while, never before feeling so happy and loved as they felt then. But Liana couldn't help fear and look forward for what the future might bring.


End file.
